Indralan Socialist Party
The Indralan Socialist Party (or the Socialist Party of the Indralans, or Socialist Party for short) was a Zenshō Socialist and Gao-Showa nationalist party in Indrala. The party was formed in the year 3000, and was lead by the abbot of the Temple of Ten Thousand Bidars in Quibashi, Venerable Chu Huan Zhi. History The Socialist Party's history begins with the foundation of the Xiéhehuì (Concordia Association) party shortly before the year 2997. That party was a Zenshō Socialist and radically nationalist party, which gained much political support by a campaign of popular petitions. As a result, the 2997 elections saw Xiéhehuì become the largest leftist party in the Lifa Yuan. But since the party was a rather loose coalition of nationalist and religious movements, serious religious and political disputes about the future of the movement broke out at the conference. The Hǔnluàn (Chaos) or Left faction believed that the traditional statism of the Zenshō Socialist movement did not advance society to a state Mass Enlightenment and even damaged the path to Mass Enlightenment, and their popularity with the peasant members allowed them to rewrite the programme and the constitution of the Xiéhehuì Party. This move was opposed by Chu Huan Zhi and his Orthodox or Right Faction, which continued to emphasise the role of a monk-run state in the pursuit of Mass Enlightenment, and with most of its support coming from soldiers and the urban proletariat. The two groups promptly began to act as individual parties, the Hǔnluàn Faction adopting the title Hǔnluàníndǎng (the Chaos Party or the Anarchist Party) and the Orthodox Faction calling themselves the Yīngrén Shèhuìdǎng, Indralan Socialist Party. The former party, maintaining most of the infrastructure and resources of Xiéhehuì, retained their position as the second largest party in the Yuan in the 3000 elections. The Socialist Party, on the other hand, failed to gather significant support in time for the elections in order to enter Parliament, so those members of the Lifa Yuan that formed the Shèhuìdǎng lost their seats. There was however a number of defections from the Hǔnluàníndǎng, therefore the Socialists were able to introduce bills for the Yuan vote. As a result, the 3000-3003 legislature was one of the most active in Indralan history, with several instances of legislative violence. In the 3003 elections, the Socialist Party regained the position of the Xiéhehuì, becoming the largest party in the Lifa Yuan, and cooperation between Zenshō Socialist parties brought them victory in elections for Shengzhang. However the movement disintegrated at the first conference of the International Zenshō Socialist Party. In subsequent elections, in 3006 and 3007, the two parties contested seats on their own. In 3020, a revolt led by the party managed to overthrow the Xinhan Dynasty in the South of Indrala, creating the Monastic State of Indrala, which the same year agreed to unify with the North, the first time the island was brought under a single authority. That unity was not to last, however, as in 3028 Chu Huan Zhi died and the party collapsed, paving the way for a return of the Xinhans and the second diarchy. Ideology The Indralan Socialist Party was a fairly orthodox Zenshō Socialist party, and as such shared the major principles of that ideology. The party supported a nationalist state of monks, peasants, and workers, with the provision of most basic needs to the entire population. The Socialist Party was somewhat more right-wing than traditional Zenshō Socialism, in that it focused more on ethnic nationalism and national unity than on social issues. In economy the party supported corporatism, where trade unions and businesses would unite to form a cooperative organization to establish wages, hours of labour, and other issues. The Socialist Manifesto proposed the creation of mandatory trade unions, but on the other hand suggested the prohibition of strikes. This was seen by the party as essential in promoting national harmony, and ending class-conflict. In terms of internal policy, the party was authoritarian and totalitarian, and it supported the overthow of the Indralan diarchy and its replacement with a total state run by monks. The Socialist Party was also anti-democratic, believing parliamentary and partisan democracy to be divisive, and believed that the best system of government is a Dictatorship of the Enlightened. In foreign policy, the Socialists were pan-Gao-Showa nationalists and Pan-Dovanists. They supported anti-colonial movements in Dovani, and their ideal was a federation of independent Dovani nations, under the leadership of a Pan-Gao-Showa state. The Indralan Socialist Party wished Indrala to join the Pact of Nations in order to achieve these goals. Leadership Throughout its existence the Indralan Socialist Party was under the leadership of Ven. Chu Huan Zhi, a Zenshō Master and the Abbot of the Temple of Ten Thousand Bidars in Quibashi. The octogenarian monk had something of a cult following within the party, as his asceticism and alleged supernatural powers had become legendary. What is clear though is the fact that Master Chu ruled the party with an iron fist, leaving little room for internal dissent. When he died in 3028, the party almost immediately collapsed. Category:Political parties in Indrala